Complain
by theforgottenlover96
Summary: Naruto/Boruto times - Nara family life and lovestory of Temari and Shikamaru. What if their relationship wasn't this perfect as it seems to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people hope you'll enjoy my little story from Shikamaru's point of view. Let me know how you liked it and feel free to write down any suggestions! I'll try to build them in if possible :* XOXO**

Imagine being a cloud. Imagine there were no limits that would hold you back, no duties which would push you to do anything, responsibilities, so you feel obliged not to let anybody down. Imagine being your own boss only subservient to the wind. Sounds like heaven, doesn't it? I bet all of you know the feeling when everything is just too much. Too much of an effort. Too much of a trouble. Too much. Some may call it a burnout or breakdown. I don't feel burnt out or broken. I am feeling overwhelmed, but not that kind of overwhelmed you could eventually cure with a long holiday. I've tried that. Even on holiday I catch myself thinking of work. I am tired. Horribly tired and really could use a cigarette. If only she hasn't found my last emergency packet in the shed, but I shouldn't have been this dumb to believe the nosiest woman of Konoha would miss that. Yeah. She gets me tired too. Always railing. Nothing's even right for her. Shikamaru this. Shikamaru that. Like I don't have enough responsibilities already. Who cares if the lawn will be mowed today or tomorrow? Jesus, how troublesome. Sometimes I think I should have stayed a bachelor. I was young and dumb to believe anything would change. She is as stubborn, bossy and loud as she used to be back in the days. Why did I even enjoy that in the first place? On the other hand, she is the mother of my only offspring. Thanks for that, I guess. Although I must admit being a father is way harder than I expected. Hats off dad! Nothing actually feels right. Do I forbid him to eat this much sugar, or is that ok? Should I force him to stop playing that dumb video game, or will he think of me as of an old prick if I do? Shit, this is stupid. I've been hiding in this shed for like 15 minutes now. Soon she'll realize I'm in here doing nothing – at least in her opinion. What am I even afraid of? I am my own man. I should just get out of here, go to the next shop and buy myself a packet of cigarettes. God damn it. On the other hand…If I do, there's no reason for me to go back home. She'll rip my balls off. Like hell she will. So I can either wait for hell in this shed, or go out there, buy cigarettes and get worse hell later. Or don't go back at all. Stupid thought. I can't just disappear. Where would I go anyway? They'll find me anywhere in Konoha. But maybe if I took that tent I've got somewhere here I might hide for a few days somewhere in the woods. Like in the good old Ninja days. But what if they find me? What will I tell them? I've got abducted. No one's going to believe that. Abducted with a tent. Something heavy hit my head in the shed and I've lost my memory? Possible but very unlikely she'll believe that. Well, Naruto I was just running away from my wife, my son, you and all of that shit business in Konoha. I was running away from the will of fire. Just for a couple of weeks…

'There you are. What the heck are you doing in here? ' She crossed her arms. 'Were you masturbating in here? Is there another stash of dirty magazines I should pretend not to know about?'  
'You what?' He looked in a slight terrified way up to her face, but was mostly looking exhausted as always. ' I wasn't masturbating. I was checking on the mower.'  
'By sitting on a box of books?' She rose a brow.  
'Just had to take a second breath. I am not this young anymore as you might have realized.' He looked down again.  
'You sound like you are 80 not in your mid 30s. And just to remind you oldie, I am older than you, so if there's anyone who should be tired it's me.'  
'You don't go to work like I do.' He mumbled but immediately realized this was a bad idea to use this as a point in an argument. By the blush on her cheeks he knew he had already lost this battle. 'That's not what I meant Temari.'  
'Oh really? If this is this much of a drag to you then why don't you stay at home some time and take care of the household why I do your exhausting paperwork?'  
'Let's not start this again. Please.'  
'You were the one who started it Shikamaru.'  
'Look, I am sorry, ok? I didn't mean it like that.'  
'Screw you Nara and get this stupid mower working.' She turned around on her heel and walked away energetically. It was surprising how after all this years of being a Nara she still managed to use his surname as a insulting nickname. As if being a Nara made him inferior to them, the royal Sabakus. He got up and whipped the dust from his trousers off, took one last look at his ex-cigarette-stash and at the tent, took a deep breath in, sighed heavily and pulled the mower out of the shed.

'Dad?'  
'Give me a moment Shikadai, I just got in.' He sighed and looked at his twin-like son.  
'Yeah sure, but can you help me with this one exercise? I am not sure if I am thinking correctly. It's about this shuriken trajectory.'  
'Yeah, later Shikadai.' He was just pouring himself a cup of water when the blonde entered the room, still grimy. The temperature seemed suddenly about 20 degrees lower than before and caused slight goose bumps the moment Shikamaru looked at her. 'Looks like you have another job for me, don't you?' He stared at the shopping bag in her hand.  
'Yeah, if you want to eat smart-mouth, I've got another job for you.'  
'Can't Shikadai go?' He looked at his very obedient looking son.  
'Shikadai has homework to do. Move your ass, lazy.' She hissed and Shikadai looked at the older man with a somehow scared face expression. He knew something must have happened between his parents when his mother was calling his father names.  
'Fine.' He grabbed the bag and secretly hoped to buy some cigarettes. 'Why don't you ask your mother about that exercise, Shikadai?'  
'I don't think mom will know how to help me.'  
'What is that supposed to mean?' She pierced the boy with a lightning gaze.  
'It's just…physics and…maths…and I thought dad would be better to ask for help.' He mumbled and moaned as his mother grabbed him by the ear.  
'Oh really? Another Nara thinking I am not this smart?! Go to your room, I'll be there any minute and I'll show you how it's done.' Temari pushed the boy into the corridor. 'And you, old prick. I can see you struggling with some plan.'  
'What?' He opened his eyes wider.  
'I know you Nara. Don't even try. Buy what's on the list and get your ass home as fast as possible. Understood?'  
' I am not planning anything.' He turned towards the doors afraid to show a hint of fear.  
'If I smell cigarettes from you… '  
'You'll rip my balls off, I know.'  
'And then your head. In that exact order so I can see you suffer.'  
'Jeeeez….' Shikamaru almost jumped out of the door. He has always respected her abilities as a kunoichi and for quite a long time thought they were the only reason everyone in Suna feared her. Soon he found out her abilities weren't quite as frightening as her character. He was quite convinced she still loved him, at least a bit, anyway, he believed every single word of her threat. Konoha's best strategist threw the empty shopping bag over his shoulder and lazily headed towards the city center. One step after another. Kicking a lot of dust up. If only he had stayed a bachelor.


	2. Chapter 2

'Shika –onii-chan!' A girl's voice called him happily.  
'Miari.' He sighed. 'I've told you not to call me onii-chan anymore.'  
'Sup Onii-san.' A tall, now, quite handsome boy laughed under his nose.  
'Konohomaru. If that isn't the trouble cousinhood.' He rolled his eyes.  
'Where are you going onii-chan?' The small brunette with red eyes stood close to Shikamaru with her googly eyes looking up at him in a manner that in other circumstances he would probably take as a pick up.  
'Shopping. Eyes this big but can't see?' He had to smile. Mirai somehow felt like his older child. He has known her since she was an infant. In the end she was only a few years older than Shikadai.  
'I thought this might be some secret mission you henpecked husband.' She pulled her tongue out on him.  
'Yeah, a very not-secret mission Temari gave me.' He scratched his back. 'But I am not henpecked!' He mumbled although he knew it was a fat lie.  
'We're going on a real mission.' She smiled widely shining like the sun. This was something you actually tend to see only with young people. They have this certain energy that seems to get lost when you grow up.  
'Yeah, we have to go Mirai.' Konohamaru reminded her although he was watching the conversation slightly from the side. He has changed a lot since his days as a sassy kid. In a couple of years he too will start his own family. Shikamaru looked at him with pity.  
'We all fall for that…' He mumbled under his breath.  
'What did you say onii-chan?' Mirai looked curious at him.  
'Nothing. Go on your mission. Have fun and take care.' He smiled at them as they dashed off waving him goodbye.  
Soon he entered the local grocery shop and was choosing a melon but his attention got distracted by a very loud blonde boy chasing a very pale character.  
'Mizuuuuki! Give it back to me! I swear I am going to kill you once I catch you, you rubber guy!'  
They dashed next to the grocery store making the cashier shake his head.  
'Today's kinds don't have any respect. I've been asking my nephew to help me fasten that shelf for months now. He never has time. Even the hokage's kind runs around like crazy.'  
'I don't want to be rude sir, but a few years ago the hokage was the disrespectful, loud and crazy kid running around this town.' Shikamaru laughed.  
'You are right.' The cashier laughed too holding his big belly. Suddenly a whoosh of a thrown object cut the air and a loud slam could be heard. Shikamaru spotted one of the boy's gameboys laying, crushed on the melons he was looking at. He looked up and saw Boruto's and Mizuki's shocked faces.  
Another crack, he looked up to see that damned shelf slowly loping down and huge watermelons rolling towards him.  
'Whatch ou…' The terrified voice of the cashier was the last thing he heard before the world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my! Thank you to all my readers and especially to all you who took the time to write me a coment! It is super important for me to get some feedback on this story. Hope you won't get discouraged due the depressive beginning - it'll be better! Promise! Have a nice read and looking forward to hearning more from you! XOXO**

He slowly opened his eyes although his head was still dizzy. He was in a dark room and by turning his head left and right he managed to coin he was in his old room at his parent's house. Everything looked exactly the same as in his days of youth, although he remembered his mother having a couple of unused things stored in it a week ago when he came to visit. Now they were gone and the room was clean and empty as it used to be. The brunette slowly sat down and massaged his head. Boruto Uzumaki would surely be in trouble once he reported this to the Hokage. He got up and walked toward the balcony door and looked outside into the Nara wood. The deer were passing by calmly. This felt unexpectedly relaxing. He has completely forgotten about how good it was to spend time with those animals and now was sure he would have to do it more often. He left the house and started wondering how he actually got there. There was no hint of his shopping bag either any other people. Why would they bring him to his mother's house, which was way further than his own one, and leave him completely alone after such an injury. Anyway, there would surely be time for questions later, he needed to get home now, even though Temari would be pissed off it took him this long and he didn't bring anything she send him for and he lost the shopping bag and…He stopped and patted his trousers in search of his wallet, but without success. 'Damn.' He mumbled. Did he get robbed? He dashed towards the city center unwilling to lose any more time. Temari would have to be a bit understanding. He could buy her some flowers. That would usually help.  
After a moment of fast walking though he started looking around suspiciously. Everything seemed a bit off date. He could swear they've modernized this part of the city too. Reaching the grocery store that also seemed a bit different to him he walked inside and looked around in search of the damned shelf but to his shock the interior was completely different. Like he has gotten into the wrong shop. At least the casher looked a bit familiar.  
'Hey there boy…' He called across the store to the about 25 years old man at the counter who looked at him with a face of disbelieve. 'Is your father still here?'  
'My father?' His faced got even more shocked.  
'Yeah, the older guy who was here before. Maybe your uncle.'  
'My father died years ago, sir and I don't have any uncles, only aunts.'  
'This can't be.' He once again turned around and looked around the store. 'Have you changed everything after this accident ? '  
'What accident, sir?'  
'My accident.' Shikamaru looked at the man puzzled. 'Today? What day is it?'  
'There was no accident today Sir. It's Thurdsay.'  
'Thursday!? It was Friday when my accident happened. My god, how long have I been unconscious?!' He had to lean at one of the store walls.  
'Are you ok, sir? You are looking pale.'  
'What date is it?'  
'Thursday the 7th of July.'  
'This can't be right.' He straightened up. 'You must have messed something up. The 7th of July is a Friday.'  
'No sir.' The man pointed at a wall calendar. 'You must have knocked your head pretty hard in that accident.'  
'I have….' He mumbled while staring on the calendar. ' But this is…an old calendar.'  
'This years. Listen…boy. Better go home and get some sleep. You seem pretty lost. You want me to take you to the hospital, or something?'  
'Boy?' Shikamaru winked a few times at the younger man. 'Are you kidding me? That is not funny. Tell your father I'll sue him for that loose shelf!'  
'Hey…' He shouted but Shikamaru was out the door. He felt even dizzier than before. All of that made no sense. He had to go to Naruto and get a few days off. Something was seriously wrong with his head. He walked like a lunatic to the Hokage's office and walked casually as usual right inside.  
'Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing Nara!? Do you have an appointment?' A black haired thin woman stopped him.  
'Shizune?' He mumbled in disbelieve. 'My lord. I haven't seen you in a while.' He smiled at her. 'How are you? Where have you been?'  
'Me?' She looked shocked. 'Here. All the time. What is wrong with you Shikamaru?'  
'No, seriously, don't joke. You've been traveling with Tsunade haven't you?'  
'Hokage-sama hasn't left her office for a few weeks now…You are looking strangely Shikamaru.'  
'Hokage sama?' Shikamaru laughed nervously. ' She's not been hokage for 15 years now…'  
'What are you talking about?' Shizune crossed her hands on her chest.  
'Is this a prank?' He looked around. 'Naruto! Naruto get out this is not funny anymore!' The man shouted out loud.  
'Shikamaru!' Shizune threw herself to shut him up. 'If this is a joke you're making with Naruto, stop right now! This is not funny!'  
'Naaaaaaaruto!' Shikamaru was shouting blue murder.  
'What the hell is happening here Shizune?!' Tsunade, young and beautiful as always was standing with the office doors wide open.  
'Tsunade…' Shikamaru tilted his head like a disoriented puppy.  
'Shikamru's insane I'm afraid.' Shizune caught him by the sleeve.  
‚Looks healthy to me.' The hokage put her hand on his shoulder. 'What's wrong Shikamaru?'  
'This can't be.' He started in shock.  
'Has something happened?'  
'I've…bumped my head. I am a bit confused.' He rubbed his eyes.  
'I can see that. Maybe you should go see a doctor to check on you. ' She looked concerned at the Nara.  
'Maybe…' The man looked up to see a handful of blonde hair in the office and unwillingly his heart skipped a beat. 'Temari?'  
Tsunade turned around toward the slim girl with a huge fan on her back who came closer.  
'Right. I'm sorry this stopped our meeting Temari, but you must be tired anyway, aren't you?' She smiled at her while the visitor seemed a bit shy with a hint of a blush on her face.  
'Yes, I think I am tired. Maybe we could talk about this tomorrow?'  
'Absolutely. Shikamaru, maybe, benefiting from your presence, why don't you bring Temari to her hotel. Would you be so kind? This should be on your way to the hospital anyway.'  
'I..i…i..' Shikamaru stuttered still unable to understand what was happening and stunned by how beautiful she look. He has almost forgotten how beautiful she looked like shy and blushing, with her hair wildly calmed by the wind and a healthy tan on her smooth skin. ' I am sorry I didn't do the shopping.' He instinctively looked down and just stopped himself from bowing.  
'Whaa..' Shizune started in disbelieve but was interrupted by a loud laugher. A joyful and warm like the sun laugher.  
'Did you take something Nara?' The golden-haired girl grinned and stood in a sassy pose not very much further from him. There was no hint of the shy Temari moments ago.  
'No.' Shika forced himself to look back at her but was unable to hide the fact he was completely lost. 'Let's just go.'  
'Are you sure Shikamaru?' Tsunade put her hands on her hips.  
'Yes. Let's go.' He turned around and headed outside the building.  
'So…' Temari started after a few steps they took on the streets of Konoha.' How's it hanging pineapple head?'  
'You don't remember anything, do you?' He glanced at her but in general concentrated on his shoes while shoving his hands deeper in his pockets.  
'Remember?' She laughed again. ' Seriously…are you on drugs?' She put her face closer to his.  
'I am not on drugs…this is just the weirdest day of my life.' Shika mumbled ignoring her closeness.  
'Oh yeah? What has happened?' She didn't much move away.  
'You don't want to know. This would made no sense at all anyway.'  
'Come on. Shoot me smart- ass.' She grinned.  
'Ok.' He suddenly stopped making her almost pop into him. ' Imagine that…This morning I woke up next to you. In our house, with our son sleeping next door. Then I went to work, at the Hokage's office, who is apparently Naruto not Tsunade. Later on I went back home, you scolded me for being a lazy piece of shit…maybe not literally but that was the general idea of it. I moaned the lawn and went shopping while you helped our son to do his homework. While shopping Naruto's kid threw his gameboy and I had a very close meeting with a bunch of watermelons which knocked me out unconscious. Then I woke up…here. 15 years into the past and everyone thinks I'm insane.'  
A long moment of silence took place after he finished his story and he could only see how red she got. Shikamaru may have never even experienced her his embarrassed before.  
'Fuuuck….'She finally let a long breath out. 'That's some fucked up fantasy Nara. Next time let me out of you creepy perve dreams.' She continued walking not looking back.  
'That wasn't a dream..'  
'It must have been. I'm begging you. Naruto the Hokage? You and me together? This could only happen in a dream.'  
'Temari…' He grabbed her bow. 'This was real. We were a family.'  
'If this is some kind of a fucked up pick up line or joke Nara…' She didn't turn around and he could only see her fists clenching. ' I swear I'll blow you to Suna-gakure if you won't let me go right now, you perve.'  
He let go, knowing this wasn't a joking Temari but still wished she believed him. There had to be a way to convince her he was telling the truth.  
'What if I tell you something you told me in secret when married to me?'  
'Yeah, what would that be?' She turned around pissed off, with a red face and a hint of tears in her eyes.  
'Let me think…' His brain was running on the highest gears. ' You've told me so much before we got married…I mean this is what happens when you marry your best friend, isn't it?' He laughed nervously trying to come up with something.  
'We're not best friends. Nor married. Stop joking Nara. This isn't funny anymore, ok?' She looked close to tears.  
'No, no…You've told me that your favorite childhood toy was called Maddles, it was like a non-gender doll…'  
'Anybody could have told you that…'  
'And that you don't like sunflowers…and that you use that flowery shampoo, I can't come up with the name right now. You've been using it for years now and it makes your hair super soft although the Suna wind makes it look spiky.' She grabbed one of her ponytails. 'And you've got a cute little mole under your right boob and you hate sitting at home and doing the housework.'  
'I would never stay home…' Temari looked him right into the eyes. ' I don't know how you know this but…stop this shit talk right now Nara. I don't know how many time you or your friends peaked on me so you know about my mole, but stay the fuck, away from me from now on.'  
'Temari...it's not like that.' He took a step towards her desperately.  
'Stay the fuck away.' She pulled her fan. 'I am not kidding. Either get back to normal and I will eventually forget about that drug talk of yours or stay the hell away.'  
'Temari….' His heart was racing.  
'Goodnight Shikamaru.' She put her fan back and with one ninja jump she disappeared behind the next building roof.  
'Fuck…' He sat down on the ground resigned. He didn't care much that it was the middle of the road. Everybody thought he was insane anyway. How could all of this be possible. He obviously was taken 15 years back into the past. Before the great war, before his relationship with Temari. Before everything started being complicated. He didn't know if he was supposed to be happy or pissed off. Where should he go now. There was no such place as the home he got already used to and after that nights action there actually might never be one. A light bulb suddenly light up in his head. There was no logical explanation how he traveled in time, but it had to have something to do with his wish. This definitely was his chance. His chance of a different life, without all that trouble, without a nagging wife. Just him and his deer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya people! I'll be gone for a few days but back on the 11th August. Hope you'll be patient! XOXO**

He ran like crazy to his family house, threw the doors open and shouted out loud. 'MOM! DAD!' He was out of breath but still nothing like out of breath when you're in your mid 30s. In the end he was only 17 again.  
'My god Shikamaru what is going on?!' His mother looked out of the kitchen wearing an apron. She was so pretty, young with not even a sign of gray hair. ' Why are you screaming like possessed?'  
'Mom!' He couldn't smile widely. 'Mom where is dad?!'  
'Your father? Probably with the deer. Like every evening. What is wrong with you today?' Yoshino started whipping her hands in the apron but Shikamaru didn't give her any answer only dashed off towards the wood and kept looking around like a lunatic. Finally the silhouette he was looking for. A tall man with a ponytail like his. Wide shoulders and a very determined body language. His father.  
'Dad?' He wanted to scream but barely managed to speak out loud. 'Shikaku is that you?'  
The man turned around having a rather amused face expression.  
'Shikamaru is that you?' He laughed. 'Is that some role play, son?'  
'Dad!' He threw himself at the older guy and hugged him with all the power his arms provided. Hot tears fell down his face on his father clothes.  
'Shikamaru….You'll break me, boy.' The man was looking flabbergasted. 'Is something wrong? Are you crying?'  
' No dad. Everything is just fine. I just thought I'd never see you again, but you are here.' He looked at his father with a god-like fascination.  
'I am here…' He smiled at him. 'Where have you been?'  
'Everywhere.' He laughed.  
'I see. Come on. Your mom should be ready with dinner by now. We don't want to make her angry.'  
'Oh no…I've got enough angry women for one day.'  
'Sounds like a story to tell me later.' The older one laughed, let go of his son and headed towards the family house.

.

.

.

'So in general what you are trying to say is that this Suna ambassador gave you hell today?' Shikaku smiled at his son who was eating with joy.  
'Yeah, she's quite a bitch.'  
'Language!'Yoshino hit the back of his head while walking by.  
'Sorry mom.' He smiled at his older man.  
'I don't recognize you today son. No idea what has happened to you today but I really like the change. You seem switched out.'  
'I'm just glad I can talk to you dad. There is so much I would want to tell you and ask about…'  
'Sounds like you haven't seen me in years.' He grinned.  
'Somehow.' Shikamaru smiled sweetly finishing his meal. 'Can we play shogi tonight?'  
'I'm a bit tired, but yeah, why not. If there is so much to talk about.'  
'I'll clean up.' Shikamaru stood up and run into his shocked looking mother. 'What?'  
'You have never cleaned up.' She mumbled.  
'Just sit down. Thanks for the meal mom.' Shikamaru disappeared behind the doors.  
'What has happened to him?!' Yoshino whispered terrified.  
'I don't know but I have this feeling it has something to do with that foreign girl. He has mentioned her more than once at this table now. I think something is going on.'  
'A foreign girl and Shikamaru? Don't be silly. He's way too young for girls.'  
'Remind me, how old were we when we started dating?'  
'Times were different…' Yoshino stood up to pour her husband another glass of sake.  
'16 my dear. 16.' He caught her wrist and pulled her close to kiss her. Shikamaru walked back on them with a rather surprised face.  
'I would have never expected you two of such things at the dinner table.' He grinned.  
'Oh shut up..' Yoshio blushed and walked outside.  
'How did you mange to keep sane with a woman like mom?' Shikamaru asked jokingly while heading towards the balcony.  
'That's very easy Shikamaru. She always looks after me so that's not a thing to worry about.' He followed the younger Nara.  
'Seriously? Isn't she driving you crazy with all that railing?'  
'It's because she cares about us. If she wouldn't I would be worried. It's her way of showing that she cares. I'm being a lot more productive thanks to her. '  
'It would be easier if you wouldn't be married to her though…'  
'Probably.' Shikaku sat down and stroked his beard. 'But I definitely wouldn't want that. I am very happily married to your mother.'  
'You're weird dad.' Shikamaru shook his head and placed the tiles on the board.  
'So, what is it with you and that Temari?'  
'Temari?' He looked up knowing he couldn't tell him the truth although in his mind he already told him that they are married and have and adorable son called Shikadai. 'Nothing. She's annoying.'  
'You seem to like her though.'  
'I respect her and am impressed with her skills. But I am not quite sure if there is much too like about her. She's always mean to me and bossy.'  
' Hmm…' Shikaku stroked his beard again. 'Maybe you should think of why she's always mean to you. Did you practice somewhere Shikamaru?' He rose a brow on his son.  
'A bit.' He smiled but a trace of sadness crossed his face as he thought of all those lonely shogi games. There was no way he could eventually protect his father from his death on war. He was in the exact right place where they needed him and there was no way to avoid all of that. Shikamaru could try to lead the story differently but who would believe him. He didn't have much impact on anyone's else life than his own. He was determined to change his future miserableness.

.

.

.

'Hey Shika! Tsunade's been calling for you all morning! Where the hell have you been hiding?' Choji stopped by the ponytailed boy eating breakfast at one of the few restaurants in Konoha.  
'Yeah, I didn't feel like work today.' He smiled lazily. ' Besides she would only assign me to spend time with Temari while she's in Konoha and that definitely isn't what I want.'  
'Did you two fall out?' Choji sat down next to his best friend.  
'You might say so. Anyway, I really see no reason for me to be her babysitter.'  
'I though you two liked each other. Will you be eating that?' He pointed at some leftover sandwich.  
'Feel free.' Shika leaned back. 'She's annoying. It's better to stay single Choji. Trust me.'  
'Single ? Were you hitting on her?!' His eyes opened wide. 'I never knew you two were doing something apart from work.'  
'I was not…it's just a general remark.'  
'You could have told us earlier you liked her. Ino's spending the day with her so she might have found something out for you.' Choji said while chewing.  
'I don't like her. That's my point Choji. Let Ino do Ino. I am just fine. I will just hold myself back and enjoy.'  
'You are acting really weid today Shika, but do as you mean.'


	5. Chapter 5

**And I am back as promised 3**

'Geeez this observation is so boring…' Choji moaned stretching on one of the branches of the big tree they were hiding while observing a suspicious area a few days after Shikamaru's miraculous comeback.  
'Don't complain Choji.' Shikmaru mumbled while looking through binoculars.  
'Holly cow I really can't get used to that not this lazy Shikamaru.' Ino leaned towards him.  
'Stop that Ino. I wasn't that lazy.' He gently pushed her away.  
'Yeah, you were. The laziest person I have ever met, Nara.' She leaned back smiling.  
'Maybe it's because he's got rejected.' Choji yawned.  
'Excuse me?' Shika looked at him feeling deeply betrayed.  
'Exactly. Excuse me?! Rejected?! By who?' Ino straightened up and was visibly excited.  
'Temari…' Choji scratched his back. 'Sorry Shikamaru.'  
'You were hitting on her?!' Ino bursted out laughing.  
'I was not. Choji stop telling lies. I was not rejected. We fell out and I just, completely unrelated, decided to say single.'  
'Not like you have a choice Nara.' Ino rubbed her wet from tear eyes. 'She wasn't interested anyway.'  
'I beg to differ.' Shikamaru crossed his arms. 'And how could you know?'  
'She told me.'  
'She was lying.'  
'She told me that she was about to get engaged.' Ino crossed her arms too and looked at him as if she was expecting something.  
Shikamaru laughed pretty loudly.'To whom? Who would want her?'  
'I don't know. Looks like she had someone like a boyfriend in Suna. ' Ino shrug her arms. 'I believe her, more than I believe in your little love affair.'  
'She never mentioned anyone.' Shikamaru tried to cool himself down and look relaxed.  
'Why would she? You two only work together. And there are some things a girls rather talks about to another girl. Sorry guys.' The blonde flicked her hair.  
'That's weird.' Choji stretched again. 'So if she is going to get married you don't have to be worried Shikamaru. Or am I wrong?'  
'Bullshit.' He was more upset than he actually supposed he would be if he ever found out Temari got married. Over the days he realized there was a high chance of her meeting someone else but he believe expected it to happen this fast. Temari has never mentioned anything like this to him in his old world and till now everything was exactly the same it was the last time. He needed to find out if this idiotic rumor was remotely true. But how was he supposed to do that? In his times he would just walk up to Naruto and ask straight forward but where he was at that moment he didn't have this kind of conveniences. There was no one who could eventually provide him with this kind of information. The only way to find out was to wait for her next visit or come to Suna-gakure. The first option sounded way nicer as their conversation would be on his grounds without unnecessary brother-supervision, but on the other hand it could be already too late. She could get engaged in the meantime and… exactly, what then? Wasn't this what Shikamaru actually wanted. To get rid of her and that annoying marriage life? He kind of did but there was this extremely painful twinge in his chest, also known as envy, which stopped him from letting it go. He wished to believe that this time things would turn out differently but it was hell they wouldn't. It was like believing that this time the war would take less victims – pointless. He shook his head and decided to wait for her. If she would be engaged it would be too late and he would be forced to forget about her, otherwise…otherwise he would have to think of a better plan than just ignoring her.

.

.

.

'Shika, would you help me with the deer today?' Shikaku smiled at his son.  
'Sure thing, dad.' The boy nodded although he wished he could simply enjoy the clouds that afternoon.  
'You're being really helpful around the house lately. I really appreciate that, buddy.'  
'No big deal, dad. It's nothing.' It really felt like nothing compared to what Temari made him do.  
'It is a big deal. I know you kids have better things on your mind than to jump around us old folks. We sometimes forgets that when you are young you've got different priorities than when you grow up. For you it's more important to go on cool missions, meet your friends and probably hit on girls.' Shikaku laughed and Shikamaru only glared at him not really knowing what the point of this monologue was. 'So don't feel obliged buddy. I really like your company, but it somehow worries me. You don't spend this much time with your friends anymore or just on being yourself. When was the last time you really slept in?'  
'I don't know…' Shikamaru murmured while leaning at a tree. ' Is that this important? People change.'  
'They do, but usually under a huge impact. So I was wondering what this impact was…'  
'Nothing dad.'  
'Really? Shizune told me some time ago that you've been behaving really odd that one night.'  
'Of course she did.' Shikamaru sighed deeply. 'Dad..that was a onetime thing.'  
'Yeah I know that.' Shikaku patted one of the cross-passing deer. 'You are a smart boy.' He looked at his son. 'But what has happened that you have decided to become a better version of yourself?'  
'A better version of myself?' Shika had to laugh. 'I am just being a bit more responsible….'  
'Yeah…right.' Shikaku scratched his beard and smiled warmly. 'Sorry about that youngster. Sometimes a dad has to be a little bit weird in order to teach you something…or try to teach you something.' He laughed harder. 'You'll get that once you have children of your own.'  
Shikamaru's face darkened. Shikadai. Oh he missed his little boy. He was lots of work but he was such a great kid and probably the most important thing that has ever happened to him. Shikadai. There would never be someone like him in this world. Shikamaru shook his head.  
'What?' Shikaku looked at him curiously.  
'I won't have kids.' He barely whispered.  
'Don't be silly you moose. Of course you will someday. You'll meet the right girl and you'll hopefully have a few little brats who'll call me grandpa.' He put his palm on his son's shoulder. Shikamaru's heart was breaking because he knew, that even if he had a kid it would never meet this amazing man.  
'There is no right girl for me dad. They are all the same, troublesome and demanding.' He looked up at his parent with stormy eyes.  
'Well, well…You see…That is probably true, but there is a good reason for them to be like that. We men are a little bit useless without them. What would be the purpose of your life Shikamaru if it wasn't creating a family and passing on all the knowledge me and your mother have given you?'  
'Probably teaching, being a great ninja, being happy. Simple as that.'  
'And what is happiness in your terms?' Shikaku crossed his arms.  
'Peace, silence.' Shika looked up into the sky.  
'I would call that loneliness, because only peace and silence with your beloved once around you is true happiness, but this is your life in the end. I just hope you'll learn and see.' He turned around and headed further into the Nara wood. 'Come, we've got some work to do.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry folks for the posting delay I was sick and wasn't able to update. XOXO**

The day has come. Tsunade has called for him to take care of the visitor – obviously Temari. Shikamaru was feeling particularly nervous and left home pretty early, very much unlike him. He wanted to be on time and be prepared to apologize to her and subtly find out if what Ino told him was true. As he was strolling down one of Konoha's streets he passed a flower shop other than the Yamanaka's and decided to step inside. Flowers were always good when he was in Temari's bad books, but what should he get her? Roses are way too romantic, they were only colleagues. Tulips too basic and reminded him too much of birthdays. Sunflowers were a no go, as she hated them. No sign of her favorite forget-me-nots. Lillis. Lillis were elegant and majestic. A flower like this would show her that he honestly was sorry about that evening's events and the yellow color symbolize his friendly intentions. It was set. As he entered the Hokage's office Shizune looked at him suspiciously. Shika wasn't sure if it was because of his early arrival (5 minutes before time) or because of the huge flower, or maybe because of his latest behavior.  
'Good morning.' He said out loud while she only nodded at him.' Shizune, I am really sorry about last time. I really wasn't being myself…' He walked up to her desk while the girl was getting even more suspicious.  
'Is that for me?' Her chin pointed at the flower and Shikamaru felt kind of unsure. He didn't want to be rude but absolutely couldn't give it to her. His long hesitation made her smile unexpectedly. 'It's for Temari-san, isn't it?' Shika only nodded feeling a gentle rose color covering his cheeks. 'Oh you must have been really awful to her then.' She grinned. 'Or you must really like her.'  
'I really care about our international relationships.' Shika mumbled using his learned eloquent way of speaking, he got used to while helping out the hokage. ' Could you eventually put it into a vase for a moment, so that the…' He felt a bigger wave of heat covering his face.  
'The Hokage doesn't notice your unconventional methods of readjusting the international relationships between Konoha and Suna? ' Shizune laughed. ' Give it to me. I'll put it on the windowsill in the corridor. '  
'Thank you very much.' He handed the flower over and sat down on the couch waiting for their guest who very soon left the office.  
'Shikamaru…'Tsunade started but Temari interrupted her. She was looking menacingly at the sitting boy with teal eyes like the stormy sea and spiky hair calmed by the sharp Suna wind. One hand was resting on her fan, ready to attack and the other one was clenched into a fist. You could tell how much she hated him that moment.  
'I'll be fine. I don't need Shikamaru's company. Thank you Tsunade-sama.' Unusually rude she turned away from the rest and started walking towards the doors but Shikamaru stopped her right there. Not quite sure if he was more afraid of her leaving or Tsunade seeing his gift.  
'I would really want to walk you to your hotel if that is ok for you miss Sabaku.' He spoke in a hushed voice.  
'I thought we didn't have any mutual business anymore mister Nara.' She hissed making Tsunade stare at them for a moment longer.  
'One more walk.' Angry with himself Shikamaru forced himself to make the best puppy eyes he could do.  
'One last.' The blonde threw the doors open and immediately spotted the plant Shikamaru has brought for her, but instead of gasping out of amazement she ignored it and walked passed it nonchalantly. The Hokage hid back into her office and the ponytailed boy ran after his company, only grabbing the yellow lily into one of his hands.  
'That's for you.' He mumbled after he finally caught up with her.  
'I don't want your flowers.' She didn't even look at him.' You behaved completely irresponsible and stupid. I really did believe in you Shikamaru and you let me down and lied to me. There are no such flowers which could make this up to me.' She continued to walk in a fast pace.  
'Listen Temari, I am sorry I don't quite know what has driven me to this.' A lie. ' I was under some impact and didn't mean any of what I said back then. I didn't mean to offend you with my stupid story.' Why did he care so much for her forgiveness? He shook his head gently.  
'Oh really? So how did you know all that private things about me? About my mole?' She stopped and looked at him with a rosy face.  
'I …I….' There was no such thing as a good answer to this question. 'I was peeking on you. I am deeply sorry.' He bowed down low – mainly to hide his bright red face.  
'That is disgusting!' She rose her hand to hit him but struggled and let it down. 'Why did you do that?'  
'I am just a guy…' He whispered.  
'Disgusting.' She repeated but her face was rather sad than offended. 'I thought we were friends and you treated me like a piece of meat.'  
'I really am sorry. It happened once.' He put the lily in front of him. 'Temari, please, forgive me.' He spoke and felt just as humiliated as in his good old days as her husband. Why was he doing all of that ? Why was his heart racing anytime his eyes met her swelled gaze? He had to admit she was looking extraordinarily beautiful while being this empowered. That must have been it. Why he has fallen for her. There was something so exotic and tempting about this girl, no other woman from Konoha could provide him with.  
'Flowers don't solve problems Nara. Flowers only cover them up.' She took the lily and somehow managed to stick it to her fan. 'Next time don't give me reasons to doubt in you.' She gave him a small smile.  
'Won't ever let you down.' He smiled too and had to think of the many, many times he has forgotten to do something he promised to or was weaker than she hoped him to be and grabbed for a cigarette. He has let her down dozens of times and always promised that this was the last time. An endless lie.  
'Good.' Her smile got a bit bigger. 'Take me out for dinner. I am starving!' She turned around.  
'No problem.' A deep feeling of relieve overcame him. 'So, what's new in Suna?'  
'All the same.' She shrug her shoulders.  
'Heard you got engaged.' He blabbered out which was his way of subtle checking.  
'What?' She looked at him surprised.  
'Knew I was only rumors.' He straightened up a bit proud of himself for being right.  
'I am about to get engaged.' She said quietly. 'But who told you?'  
'Who..?' He stumbled. ' What? To who?'  
'There is that very impactful man in Suna. It would be very profiting for our economy if I married him. But who told you? '  
'What are you a slave to get married for money? That is insane for you to be forced to marry someone because it's good for your village!' Shikamaru was, easily said, outraged.  
'I am not being forced to.' She looked at him with vitreous eyes.  
'Not openly.'  
'No, not at all. I just decided I wanted to. He is very kind.' She was behaving very shyly.  
'Are you kidding me?' Shikamaru stopped and stared at her.  
'Who told you?'  
'Ino, who else? I didn't know this was like a thing known to the general public only I was excluded of.'  
'It isn't. I didn't tell Ino but looks like rumors are fast.' She looked down.  
Shikamaru bit his tongue being more than angry for believing Ino. She was right, but on the other hand why did he even believe her in the first place.  
He wanted to say some more but looked at the intimidated blonde and suddenly felt this deep urge to hug her. He had no idea how she was feeling about him at this time of their relationship but there were definitely butterflies in his stomach.  
'You don't look happy.'  
'I just didn't plan on getting married.' She looked up a bit more courageous. ' Come on. I'm hungry.' She continued walking.  
'You don't want to get married?'  
'It wasn't my priority, ok?' She pulled her ponytails. 'I wanted to become a famous ninja. A warrior.' She laughed. 'Childish dreams. '  
'I thought family was important to you.'  
'It is. Very much, but…' She shook her head. 'Just forget it ok? Why do you even care?'  
'I thought we're friends in the end.' He indiscriminately caught her hand. 'Come on, let's get you some doryaki.'  
She looked shocked at their interlinked palms but got pulled towards the next café before she could react properly.  
'Do you want to get married?' She mumbled before they reached the doors, still not mentioning them holding hands.  
'Oh no. Definitely no.' Shikamaru busted out without thinking much.  
'Too troublesome?' She smiled at him.  
'Trust me.' He looked straight into her face. 'You wouldn't believe how troublesome this is.'  
She laughed genuinely and Shikamaru squished her hand and laughed too for a second. What was he doing? Why was he flirting with his hopefully-wife-not-to-be? What was wrong with him, or them? She was getting engaged, Shikamaru should just let it go. See her being happy with someone else and not feel this deep, deep urge to kiss her plum, shining, pink lips. He almost forgot how it is to be driven crazy by the hormones in his body.  
'Stop staring silly.' She stuck her tongue on him and finally freed her hand. 'You owe me quite a few doryaki!'  
'Jezzz…' Shikamaru rolled his eyes amused. 'But not too many. Remember I also have Choji to feed, my budget is small.'


	7. Chapter 7

'I am so full I can't eat any more!' She sighed and fell back at the backrest.  
'At least that.' Shikamaru smiled calmly. ' You know what? I've been wondering..'  
'That is going to be one of those annoying questions, isn't it, crybaby?' She rose a brow.  
'I have been wondering why you got that upset that night…I mean about my story. Apart from you finding out that I've been peeking on you.' He scratched his neck.  
'I thought we wouldn't get to that thing…' She looked unpleased.  
'I'm just being curious.'  
'You know what they say? Curiosity killed the cat.' She looked at the ceiling. 'I was mad at you for lying that you didn't take anything and for making up such idiotic things.'  
'Why did that story upset you this much? Like…I only mentioned us being married…'  
'Exactly.' She looked at him. 'That is mortifying itself. Who would want to be married to you?'  
'I think you've been acting this way, because you…'  
'Bullshit.' She hissed and stood up.  
'Temari?' Shikamaru was confused.  
'I don't want to talk about this outrageously brain-dead story of yours. Let's go. I'm tired.'  
'What did I do now to get you this pissed off?' He stood up and pushed his hands deep in his pockets.  
'Don't be so cocky Nara!' She left the café and the boy only thought that being around her felt like an endless rollercoaster. Or like walking up a volcano that was about to explode any minute – there was a chance you would come back home all healthy, ecstatic about the wonderful nature that you saw on your trip, but the odds were same for you being dead after the first 5 minutes of your stroll. Getting crushed by a huge, hot rock. Dead. Immediately.  
'How am I being cocky?' He was a bit annoyed.  
'You know.' She frowned. ' You were just about to tell me, that I am being this weird about you sicko dream, because I have feelings for you, don't you? That is what you were thinking and this is why you are so nice to me today.' Her cheeks got pink and eyes were flaming. 'So shut your stupid mouth and listen up. I've been acting weird because I've had a god damn hard week, ok? I've had like a ton of paperwork, then this long-ass trip to you cute little town. I don't know, ok? I am on my period, maybe that is why I am so fucking tense.' She ended up throwing her arms in the air looking very much desperate.  
'Ok.' Shikamaru felt a bit embarrassed. ' This was absolutely not what I was about to suggest.'  
'What?' She looked blunt at him.  
'I was about to say, that I think that you've been this aggressive about my marriage suggestions because of your soon engagement. Maybe you should reconsider that. Doesn't look like you are ready to get married.' He shook his shoulders. 'But this is only my opinion. I didn't want to be cocky or suggest you having feelings for me. We're friends, aren't we?' He felt his cheeks glowing red too.  
'Why do you care so much Nara?' She nearly whispered.  
'We're friends. That is what friends do. Look out for each other.'

.

.

.

In the evening Shikamaru was lying on his lawn in the back of his house and was watching the starts.  
Butterflies in his stomach and a heavy stone on his chest were still present anytime he thought about the past few hours. How did she come up with the idea that he would suggest anything like this? He closed his eyes and tried to figure out when they really started falling in love with each other last time. This definitely wasn't the age he was remotely interested in girls last time. The first time he actually realized he was feeling odd around her was after the great war…maybe a bit earlier. He couldn't remember. It was always special with Temari. She wasn't an ordinary girl but he couldn't remember feeling this crazy any time of their relationship Why did she suggest that? Maybe…He sat straight up. He never asked Temari when she started having feelings for him. What if she was falling for him when he was 17? Like now. Maybe her strange behavior was because she really did have feelings for him. In her weird monologue she never declined, which was also absolutely bizarre for Temari. Normally she would have already said something like 'In love with you? Such a weak baby? Don't make me laugh.' She didn't. Shikamaru fell back on the lawn. Hypothetically thinking, if everything really was the same way now it was in his reality Temari might have really had the offer of getting married to some guy from Suna. But why didn't she take it back then and was now considering it? If she was already in love with him, what was the point of getting married to another man? None of it made any sense. He sighed heavily and covered his eyes. Unbelievably but Shikamaru missed his married days. Those were different kind of trouble and a massive drag but all of those feelings and uncertainty were killing him.


	8. Chapter 8

'Excuse me, I am looking for miss Sabaku.' Shikamaru spoke in a hushed voice to the receptionist at the hotel lobby. 'We were having an appointment half an hour ago and there is no sign of her.'  
'I am sorry mister Nara, miss Sabaku already checked out in the early morning hours.' The male looked at him with pity.  
'Are you sure?' He mumbled barely hearable.  
'Absolutely, sir.'

...

'What the hell?' He thought to himself kicking some dust into the air walking past the hotel entrance. They weren't really set up for the morning but he assumed it would be like always. He would pick her up, walk her to the Hokage's office and later on pick her up, eat dinner together and depending on how much had to be done they would do something together or separately. She never left without saying goodbye. Something was odd and wrong. She was gone. Shikamaru looked down and frowned. Wasn't this what he wanted? Everything would be different now. He screw everything up by just being mean and ignoring her for once. Perfect. Temari Sabaku would soon turn into some important Suna wife, he would fight in the war, loose his beloved once, probably see her fighting but this time it would be different. They wouldn't be this close friends. They wouldn't be a thing. Who would comfort him this time? There was a huge empty hole that seemed impossible to fill in. She was a huge piece of his life story. She's kicked his ass, saved his ass, supported it and cheered his sorry-ass up. She wasn't always there but when she came she seemed to understand all he was going through. She never let him drown in self pity or grieve. She was so endlessly strong and adamant like a rock, his anchor.  
Shikamaru looked up and found his father staring at him from a intown-bridge.  
'Hi dad.' He put a fake smile on.  
'What's up shiny face? Where did that new enthusiasm go?' He jumped up to land next to his son.  
'Ah I am just…confused.' He laughed.  
'What's up buddy?' He mussed the boy's hair.  
'It's hard to explain.'  
'Why don't you try?'  
'You're going to think I'm insane.'  
'Try me youngster.' Shikaku smiled with that bright, big, calm dad-smile.  
'On your own risk.' Shikamaru sighed, put a very serious face on and looked his father straight into his eyes. 'I am not from this time. I mean I have traveled back time. I lived 15 years into the future and everything was completely different.'  
'That's a good reason to be confused then.' Shikaku laughed.  
'That is not my problem. I am super excited and grateful I am able to be here once more…to talk to you.' Shikamaru looked down.  
'Sounds like you don't have the possibility in future…' Shikaku frowned. 'Come on. Let's make us some tea and you'll tell me all about the times you came from.'

...

'So basically here we are now. I was hiding in that shed wishing I never married her and later on got rolled over by a bunch of watermelons and woke up here. I could actually be dead…Maybe this is just some weird after death vision of mine.' Shikamaru shrug his shoulders finishing an unbelievable long story of the future, which took his father 3 cups of tea.  
'I am glad your mom is ok.' Shikaku smiled.  
'So you don't think I am out of my mind?'  
'I don't know Shikamaru, but all that you said, all those details. It is very likely to be true, although I have no clue how this could be possible.'  
'I stopped trying to understand this.' He shook his head and took a sip of his cold tea. 'But what should I do dad?'  
'Do? With what?'  
'My marriage, or rather my not to happen marriage.'  
'Isn't this simple Shikamaru?' The older man leaned back. 'She seems to make you really happy and miserable at the same time. This seems like a really good marriage to me. I mean of course you have your ups and downs but this is just normal. You seemed overworked but don't you appreciate what you have ? Are you sure you want to screw all of it? Even consider losing my only grandchild?'  
'I don't know dad. I am not so sure anymore. But what should I do. She is just about to get engaged anyway.'  
'About to get engaged, do you hear yourself? This is about as reliable as a paper wall. If you really want this girl there is literally nothing stopping you from getting her apart from yourself.' He scratched his beard. 'Listen up youngster… ' He smiled. 'It's weird to think that you might actually be only a couple of years younger than me now…anyway. Listen up. This woman is standing by your side, she gave you a son, she is strong, independent and a classy housewife too. She is actually managing most of the housework while you are working your ass off at Naruto's side. While you are absent she feeds, dresses and looks after your only offspring. I am not saying that all of it is only her merit but rethink this. You owe her a lot and maybe, but only maybe, you should close your eyes on her being a bit bitchy from time to time. Treat her right and she'll be sweet as honey. I know that Shikamaru.' His elder man looked up at the ceiling. 'I know you are smart Shika, I know you'll come up with a win back plan. Just take a step back and start appreciating all the small things.' He looked back the boy. 'I'll be dead in a couple of years, you never know when it's going to get you. Maybe times got safer but still…Take care and be kind.'  
'Dad…' Shikamaru had tears in his eyes.  
'Don't cry over me. You know it's just fine without me.' He winked. 'But there is one thing you could do for your old man, will ya?'  
'What is it?'  
'Make yourself a baby girl too.' He laughed. 'I always wanted a granddaughter too!'  
'Dad…'Shika laughed although a hot tear ran down his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys for me being a lazy piggy...Btw I love reading your coments and seeing you following my story makes me really happy! There's one I think I realised you complained a lot about - the spacing. Let me plz know if this is any better! XOXO**

'Hey Nara, where do you think you're going?' Ino Yamanaka was staring at him at the main village gate, while carrying a massive planter.

'Hey…' He put his hands in his pockets. 'I've got some business to do. Hokage send me.' He blabbered although he realized it sounded rather fake.

'Alone? Where are you heading to? Somewhere far I assume, measuring your backpack size.' Ino put the planter down and rose a brow at the yawning boy.

'Suna-gakure.' He stretched. 'Can I go now? I need to be as early as possible.'

'Shikamaru heading on a extremely troublesome trip in the early morning hours, telling me he has to hurry.' She crossed her arms unimpressed. 'Either it's a matter of life and death, but for this you looked way too relaxed, or you are not in a hurry because of your business in Suna.'

'Whatever Ino.' He turned around. 'Take care.' He dashed off not leaving any space for more chit-chat

'Say hello to Temari from me!' Ino called after him and made his heart skip a beat.

He already revealed her his destination and this might cut his time even a few hours lower than he calculated. He wasn't on a mission from Konoha, and actually had no business in Suna-gakure, he was on his win-back-mission and knew they wouldn't let a Jōnin spend his free time on foreign grounds without an actual reason or earlier announcement. Those were not times of peace where nobody cared. So he needed to make sure Temari wouldn't get married, by having only a couple of hours before the message falcon gets back to inform Gaara-sama that his visitor lied about his visit. How would he do that? He didn't have much of a precise plan, but it was impossible for him to confess to her. This wasn't right. All he had to do was to bring things back to the state they were 15 years before.

.

.

.

'Good morning, Shikamaru-san.' Gaara spoke calmly as always. His face didn't show any emotions as usual although Shikamaru guessed he must be rather surprised to see him. 'What does bring you to us?'

' I am here for the sandstone import documents.' He said casually as if was obvious.

'Sanstone documents?' Gaara looked into the pile of files on his desk. 'I am afraid I must have either forgotten of something, which is absolutely impossible, or there must be some kind of misunderstanding.'

'Absolutely. The Hokage assured me that you've been negotiating for the last couple of weeks and were now ready to give out an agreement.' He straightened up and hid his hands behind his back to reassure himself.

'Absolutely not.' Gaara stared straight at him.

'So what am I supposed to tell the Hokage? Should I come back with empty hands?'

'You are being shockingly emotional about this sandstone Nara.' Gaara kept looking at the ponytailed man who was gathering all his power not to show his growing fear.

'I just find this extraordinarily unprofessional.' He decided to play it dangerously. 'I came all this way to gather this documents and you are telling me this is an misunderstanding?'

'Well…' Gaara frowned. 'I guess I could send a falcon to Konoha, asking what all of this is about if that is what you want me to do.'  
'That seems the only logical option in my opinion.'

'It should be faster than you, that is for sure.' Gaara started writing down a letter and left Shikamaru standing in an uncomfortable silence.

'Am I supposed to wait here till it's back?' Shikamaru almost whispered.

'Certainly not! I have real work to do.' He looked up at the brunette. 'I'll leave you under the care of Matsuri. Wait for her in front of my office, she'll get you any minute.'

Shikamaru nodded and left the office although he felt deeply disappointed that Gaara didn't send Temari for him. Why Matsuri? Why did he have to make this even more complicated?

.

.

.

'Good morning Shikamaru-san.' Matsuri bowed in the good old-fashion Suna way. 'I am sorry to have kept you waiting, the message from Kazekage Gaara-sama came quite unexpected.'

'No big deal.' The boy decided it wasn't the time or place to play formal as in fact they both were still kids. 'I actually have a question to you Matsuri. I absolutely need to find Temari-san. Where could I eventually meet her?'

'Temari-sama?' Matsuri looked at him and gave him a pretty cheeky smile. 'I am sorry to tell you, but she seems to have a day off for personal issues today.'

'Personal issues?' He couldn't hide his surprise.

'It's nothing I know from first hand but I think she might be spending the day with a friend.' Matsuri giggled. ' I am sorry.' She looked at him.

'Damn…I really need to talk to her. This is serious. Are you sure, you don't know where she might be?'

'Well maybe…Maybe I've heard something about them talking to meet at the village gate in about an hour.' Matsuri looked away.

'Thank you Matsuri-chan!' He squeezed her hand, making her blush heavily and dashed off towards the Sabaku residence. If she had an appointment in an hour she probably would still be home.

He stopped at the main doors and looked at the knocker but froze before making a move towards it. He made it all that way and wasn't actually sure what for and why. What would he tell her? How would he convince her not to marry some random guy he doesn't actually know? Maybe he was better for her than he himself was as a husband? She probably deserved better. Temari is a bitch. She always was bitchy and never lost that trait. That is something she has never hidden from him. Why was he so upset with that lately? Yeah, she did force him to do things, she did yell at him and call him names, but also did she do his laundry, cook his diner, clean the house, raise their son and found the gentleness to kiss him goodbye every morning he left for work. She was a good wife. Not extraordinarily great, but good and this was all he actually expected. He knew what he offered her at Konoha wasn't actually thrilling. Far from the adventurous, dangerous life she's been used to as a teenager. But times have changed too. He was a regular office worked, seldom doing much beyond paperwork with Naruto. That was also one of the reasons he got so frustrated. None of them was made to be a lap dog. They weren't those jungle tigers like, let's take, Sasuke, whom you simply can't image at home, but there were genuinely interested in a bit more activity. Maybe if she stayed in Suna, she would have had a better life. Maybe here things would be different for her. She would have a more responsible job in Suna, a husband, who would give her security, probably some kids. Maybe even more than one, although Shikamaru was quite certain she would give up the idea of a big family after labor like the last time. Why was he even here? He looked at the knocker once more and sighed heavily. He should have stayed home with this lack of reasonable arguments. His lifted hand slowly fell down and he looked at his feet. He should have stayed home. This absolute rock-bottom of confidence got interrupted just the same second he turned around to actually leave her in peace for ever. The door threw open and a hair-tying Temari faced him. She dropped her elastics and looked at him astonished.

'Nara?' She mumbled.

'Good morning.' Shikamaru put a rather fake smile on and scratched his back. 'How troublesome…'

'Good God…' She kneeled to pick up the elastics and seemed back in her routine. 'What are you doing here this early? Gaara send you? He knows I have my day off.'

'No…I am her for business and I just stepped by, because I thought it would be nice to spend some time together.'

'Absolutely, we should do that, some other time. I am quite busy today, sorry.'

'Yeah, I heard from Matsuri, that you've got a date.' He glared at her carefully.

'Matsuri…' She finished doing her hair and pushed her way past the pony-tailed boy. ‚So as you already know, I need to get going.'

'Let me walk you.'

'Whatever rocks your boat Nara.' She closed the door and started walking in a quite fast pace.

'You're looking nice. Meeting your fiancé?' Shikamaru pushed his hands in his pockets and admired her slim legs, looking endlessly long thanks to that short dress she was wearing.

'He's not my fiancé.' She eyed him. 'Not yet.'

'You really must like him when you gussy up from him this much.' Shikamaru looked into the sky.

'What is your point Nara? You came here to spend time with me, just to make awkward comments on my outfit and my relationship with men?' She stopped making him trip a bit.

'Sorry. I just spotted that.' He shrug his shoulder and looked rather miserable.

'Capitan obvious.' She looked at him for a longer while. 'What's going on?'

'What?' He now was looking straight into her eyes.

'I can see something is going on. What is bothering you?' She crossed her arms. 'Don't try to give me some bullshit Nara. I don't have time for this.'

'No it's nothing. I think I am just disappointed that you won't find any time for me today.' He spoke in a hushed voice and blushed slightly.

'Don't be such a sissy.' She pull her tongue out on him and laughed loudly. 'I know Matsuri isn't that much of a great company as I am, but you'll survive. She's nice.' Temari once again turned around and stared walking away. 'Besides we can meet up in the evening if you want to.'

'I don't know if I'll be still here by the evening.'

'Gaara is strict, but he's not that ruthless to send you home the same day you arrived.' She laughed again.

'It's complicated.' Shikamaru mumbled but she didn't seem to have noticed. 'So Temari…I was wondering how you liked Konoha?'

'That is a weird question to ask me while being in Suna. I like Konoha, I think I like it a lot. You have lots of trees, green, lakes, ponds…all that stupid shit that's not possible here.' She smiled towards him. 'Why do you ask?'

'Just like that.' He stared for that tiny moment at that very weird, wide but absolutely heartwarming smile of hers. 'Is it only me, or are you in a way better mood than last time we've met?'

'Possibly.' She answered mysteriously.


	10. Chapter 10

The clock was ticking and they were already waiting at the village gate and although Temari told him to leave a couple times before he was still there, staring at his boots. He was now certain that her marrying him was a completely random mistake that happened to both of them and it probably shouldn't get repeated. But he couldn't leave. He was feeling sick and sweaty. His stomach was full of butterflies. He couldn't leave, because subconsciously he loved her madly and knew he had to do something. Rethinking the pros and cons he calculated that it would be only fair if she knew that he was feeling something for her. Then It would be her decision to make and he wouldn't have to feel bad about anything she would decide. But he couldn't confess to her. This was absolutely impossible and made him clench his fists.

'Shikamaru, you can really go now. I won't be waiting here alone much longer.' Temari looked at him a bit worried. 'Unless there is something you need to talk to me about right now…'

'Listen Temari…I didn't come here for business.' He looked up at her and spoke in a serious voice.

'Well I can see that. You are being pretty lazy.' She smiled but then seemed to look right behind him with a mysterious face expression.

'I…I came because I really needed to talk to you about things that are important…are…wait. Are you even listening to me?' He turned around and spotted a slim, tall man with long dark hair heading towards them with a smirk on his face. 'Don't tell me…' Shikamaru unwillingly whispered out loud.

'Good morning sunshine.' The slender male spoke while he was looking Temari deep in the eyes and standing no further than a step away from her.

'Good morning Toshiro.' Temari smiled back at him. Shikamaru was feeling rather left out and his blood was boiling.

'Ready to go for our trip?' He pushed his hands in his pockets and didn't even seem to notice Shikamaru's presence.

'Sure…' Temari seemed to blush and that was more than enough for Shikamaru.

'Yeah, I won't be bothering anymore…' The ponytailed guy spoke up. 'Sorry to have taken your time.' Shikamaru mumbled being deeply touched by this disgrace.

'Oh right…' Temari looked at him with a puzzled face and then back at her company. 'Toshiro this is Shikamaru Nara from the Hidden Leaf Village.'

'Nice to meet you.' The slightly taller man looked straight into Shikamaru's eyes and woke the competing part in him.

'My pleasure.' He almost hissed. 'So you are the guy I heard about…'

'Oh really?' He laughed. 'I am feeling flattered.'

'Not quite what I expected.' Shikamaru crossed his arms.

'What does that mean?' Toshiro turned more towards him and gently frowned.

'I thought you'd be older. In the end I've heard that you're quite wealthy.'

'Oh I don't see how my fortune has anything to do with me as a person.' He swiped back his black, silk like hair. 'Well, I thought that it usually takes quite some time to earn all of it…' Shikamaru rose a brow.

'Well, that's true that I didn't earn it myself, but inherited from my father, but I don't see why this makes you judge me.' He put a rather nice smile on. 'In the end you are a heir of a good fortune and great responsibility as the head of the Nara clan yourself, at least from what I know. Shikamaru Nara, only son of Shikaku Nara.'

'How come you are so well informed about me?' Shikamaru hissed, now not hiding his resentment and deeply regretted he was so badly informed about his enemy. This guy was everything Shikamaru was afraid he would be. Tall, handsome, smooth and as it seemed, pretty clever.

'Shikamaru…' Temari rolled her eyes. 'Toshiro is an Anbu. It's his job to know things about people.'

'And I like to be informed who my Temari spends her time with.' Toshiro smiled sweetly giving Shikamaru shivers.

'I am not "your" Temari.' The blonde hissed at him.

' Don't hit me.' He laughed. 'Can we go now? It's quite something for me to have a day off and I'd rather not lose it on some silly chit-chat. Sorry Shikamaru.' He winked at him.

'Was there something you wanted to tell me, cry-baby?' She looked at him, almost as if she hoped for him to say something, but Shika only shook his head and hid his hands in his pockets.

'I'll see you around Temari.'

'See you later Nara.' She smiled and they both headed outside the village.

'Fuck.' Shikamaru cursed under his breath and felt a presence behind his back.

'Shikamaru-san…I am sorry to bother you…I've waited for you to be done with this conversation but now…Gaara-sama is asking for you.' Matsuri was looking at him shy.

'Of course he is. Time's up, pretty damn fast.' Shikamaru stretched.

'Shikamaru-san…' Matsuri spoke not moving although he already started walking towards the Kazekage's office. 'I think she doesn't like him that way…'

'What way?' Shikamaru kicked up some dust.

'The way she likes you.'

'Yeah, I think she likes him way better.'


	11. Chapter 11

'So Shikamaru.' Gaara put away some files he had in his hands.

'What's going to happen to me now?' Shikamaru was rather blue.

'That is a very interesting question. Obviously you lied about the reason of your visit and made me do some extra work. What more I still don't know the real reason why you are here. Were you spying on Suna-gakure? Matsuri told me, she's lost you seconds after she met you.'

'I wasn't spying Kazekage-sama. It was a personal matter that couldn't wait for the official permit. I am deeply sorry.'

'Well I wish I could believe you Shikamaru, but I can't imagine what would be so important that needed to be handled immediately. Unless it was about the engagement of my Sister.'

'Excuse me?' Shikamaru's heart skipped.

'Matsuri told me that you dashed off to talk to her.' Gaara crossed his arms.

'It had nothing to do with Temari-san.' Shikamaru looked down and only glanced back when Kankuro entered the room.

'So, brother, have you told him?' Kankuro stood next to his brother with a smirk on his face.

'Tell me what?' Shikamaru whispered.

'What we're going to do with you. Not yet. First I need to know why you had to talk to my sister.' Gaara leaned towards the boy.

'I really can't…'

'Nothing is going to leave this room. Anything you'll tell us, is going to stay with us Shikamaru.'

'You're having the hots for Temari, aren't you?' Kankuro snorted.

'Listen…I just can't let her get engaged to that guy.' The Nara focused his eyes on the floor.

'What is wrong with this guy?' Gaara leaned back.

'Nothing. He just…doesn't seem right for her.'

'And who is right for her? You?' The red haired boy spoke calmly.

'I don't know. Maybe. That's not important anyway. I haven't done anything to stop her because I'm just too stupid to do it.' Shikamaru sighed. 'Could you just already convict me or something…please?'

'Well…' Gaara smiled which made Shikamaru stare. 'Looks like I've lost some money to you Kankuro.

'Duh! Told you he was here to play the knight in shining armor.' Kankuro laughed and drove Shikamaru's attention now openly towards the two men.

'What is going on here?' He whispered.

'I am shocked that you actually believed, the falcon managed to fly to and back from Konoha within an hour time.' Gaara giggled.

'What do you mean? It hasn't returned yet?'

'I haven't send any. I wanted to see where you'd go after being so emotionally engaged about that sandstone. Then I met Kankuro and asked him for advice. We've made a bet and here we are.'

'Is this all a joke?' Shikamaru was flabbergasted.

'Actually, yes.' Kankuro laughed even louder. 'Oh man, you should see your face right now.'

'And Temari….is she doing to get engaged? Was that a joke too?'

'Oh we don't know what she's going to do. From what we know that anbu does have quite serious intentions with her.' The Kazekage lied back and smiled. 'But if that is making it any better, you've entertained us well and I won't make you suffer the consequences of your foolish behavior. Let that stay, be our little secret.'

'At least….' Shikamaru scratched his back. 'How troublesome.'

'You can stay tonight. Kankuro will prepare you the guest room in our house if that is right with. That way, you'll probably get a chance to talk to Temari for a longer moment.' The younger sibling spoke and returned to his serious face expression.

'T…thank you.' Shikamaru was shocked again. 'Why are you helping me like this?'

'It seems that you care about her. Coming here, against the rules. I'll give you a chance. Just don't screw it up Nara.'


	12. Chapter 12

About 5 pm in the afternoon the Sabaku house doors opened and a blonde with company entered the hall. Shikamaru meanwhile was sitting in the living room, playing shogi by himself.  
'Holly crap! Nara that is really close to stalking now! What the hell are you doing in my living room!?' Temari almost screamed and bumped into Toshiro while walking a few steps backwards.  
' Oh I am sorry to have scared you. Gaara asked me to stay at your guest room, but I was bored to decided to play so shogi.' Shikamaru smiled. 'Welcome home.' He added and a really warm feeling covered his heart.  
'Oh…ok. I didn't expect Gaara to be this friendly, but whatever. Do you want some tea?' She was clearly blushing.  
'I'd love to.'  
'Me too please.' Toshiro interjected their conversation. 'Can I join you Shikamaru Nara?' He smiled warmly which now seemed rather fake to Shika.  
'Absolutely.' The Nara boy set up a new game and they stared playing. 'Have you had a nice trip?'  
'Oh it was wonderful. I mean any day with Temari is simply great.'  
'Yeah…A great chore. ' Shikamaru laughed. 'She's quite a handful I must admit. I can see you like challenges.'  
'Never a challenge enough.' Toshiro looked at him clearly surprised.  
'Did you know that she has hundreds of those elastics and leaves them everywhere in the house? Can be quite infuriating.' Shikamaru smiled putting another counted on its spot.  
'Yeah I bet that. I don't mind.' Toshiro looked around though must have spotted at least 4 of them lying on the credenza.  
'And have you realized how her lower lip gently buzzes before she gets you when she's furious? '  
'Never mentioned…'  
'And have you ever been shopping with her? She does buy a lot and makes you carry the things all around for her.' Shikamaru glanced at his opponent but didn't let him come to a word. ' She never closes the toothpaste and she folds the sheets on the left side. She always is unsatisfied with the clarity of the floor, no matter how much time you spend on it. You may not have realized it yet, but she really often hits people. Just for fun, or as a joke. But she really has some power in those arms. After some time You'll have constant bruising at the same spots of your body. Oh, and you know what is the most irritating thing she does? I don't know if that is a regional thing here, or it's only her, but the way she pronounces the word "porch"… 'Shikamaru laughed. 'She's quite a handful.'  
'Are you trying to turn me off or what is the point of that ?' Toshiro looked at him irritated.  
'I am just trying to make you aware.' He shrug.  
'How do you even know all those things about her?'  
'I've known her longer than you might think.'  
'When she irritates you this much, then why are you even here?'  
'I think I've realized that those are also the things I like about her. Without this…Temari wouldn't be Temari.' Shikamaru laughed and looked at the board. 'Checkmate. Boy that was fast. Looks like you got distracted.'  
'Listen dumbass.' The taller man hit the board making the figures jump up. 'I don't like you being here or being around Temari, ok? I'd really appreciate if you left.'  
'As long as I remember this is still my house Toshiro.' Temari entered carrying a teapot and 3 teacups.  
'Temari…I am sorry. He provoked me.'  
'I don't care. Let's go, sit on the porch and you two try to get your shit together for a couple more moments.'  
Toshiro frowned while she spoke out the word "porch" and Shikamaru had to snort.  
'What?' Temari was getting more and more furious.

After an hour Toshiro deiced it was time for him to leave the Sabaku residence and unhappily left the two friends sitting on the porch with the rest tea left in the pot.  
'You are being unbelievable today Nara. What is wrong with you? I have never seen you being so rude to anyone!' Temari looked at the ponytailed man amused.  
'He's a douchebag.' Shikamaru laughed. 'I couldn't help myself. I am sorry.'  
'I am glad you didn't have to spend much more time together.' She smiled. 'He's not that bad. Trust me.'  
'I bet he isn't. You like him, so he can't be this awful.'  
'Obviously…' She snored.  
'Temari and Toshiro sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in the baby carriage…' The boy sung till she hit his shoulder hardly.  
'Shut up you silly moose!' Temari laughed harder and whipped her eyes.  
'Don't marry him.' Shikamaru said while still smiling.  
'What?' She looked surprised.  
'You heard me say it. Just don't do it.'  
'Why not?' She stared and a shade of pink covered her cheeks.  
'He's not right. You still have time to get married. You could wait.'  
'Wait for what? Another miracle?' She laughed nervously.  
'Someone better.'  
'I said no.' She looked seriously at him.  
'What?' He blinked multiply times. 'Listen, I didn't want to upset you Temari…I just…'  
'I said no to him.' They were looking in each other's eyes intensively. 'He asked me to marry him today and I said I couldn't. He insisted on giving him another chance and letting him try again but when he asked I said no.'  
'But…what? Why?'  
'You mentioned earlier that I were in a better mood. It was true, because I've finally made up my mind. I knew I had to say no to him.'  
'Why?' Shikamaru's heart was racing as he was looking at Temari's gentle profile and her rosy cheeks.  
'As you said it. He wasn't right. I am just quite shocked that you've figured that out too.' She winked at him. 'Could have given me a heads up earlier Nara.'  
'Yeah, sorry.' He laughed nervously. 'Why didn't you like him …enough?'  
'I don't know. I think he wasn't smart enough.'  
'Are you being serious? I mean he seemed pretty sharp to me.'  
'Let's say…I like smarted guys.' She now let her eyelids fall down completely covering her shining tale eyes.  
'I see.' Shikamaru leaned back but was completely unable to remain calm. 'Can I have one more question?'  
'Sure…I guess.'  
'Why do you wear four ponytails? Why not one?' He looked back at his blonde company who burst out laughing.  
'Isn't it obvious? Four's more than one. If one elastic gets destroyed or I'd lose it, I still have a backup of 3 to hold my hair together and not get into my way.'  
'That is a surprisingly good reason for a hairstyle this dumb.' Shikamaru laughed but stopped as her frowned face appeared in front of his.  
'You know what looks dumb?' She hissed.  
'What?' Shikamaru whispered.  
'This.' She pulled his elastic making his hair fall down and both of them laugh happily.  
'I thought you liked guys with long hair.' He calmed it back and smiled cheekily.  
'Yeah, I do.' She was still looking at him with her face close to his. Shikamaru glanced at Her lips and his inner Lack of confidence started to stop him again. He was supposed to bring things back to the state they originally were, not further…but this was already way more than he had experienced at that age before. She has just confessed to him and was now expecting to do something. This couldn't be bad if he actually made another step just now. He pulled himself a tiny bit closer to her so that he could already feel her breath but hesitated a moment longer. 'Are you..' She started quietly.  
'Shh…Don't ruin it. Troublesome woman.' He whispered too and kissed her gently, feeling that his stomach was just about to explode out of butterflies.

After that the evening went on rather normal, although he seemed to touch her hand way more often than before. They talked with Temari's brothers, had supper, enjoyed the evening atmosphere and went to bed. No more kissing. Just a simple evening among friends. Only that that evening Shikamaru was falling asleep absolutely happy. He has reached home.


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning a bright light woke him up and an awful headache. Did they pour alcohol into his tea yesterday or what had happened? He looked around and saw the blinking lights of office buildings in the dark night outside the window. How could it be night? That bright night turned out to be a rather intense strip light in a clean white room. He slightly rose his hand to cover his eyes which weren't ready for that brightness but felt a heavy weight on it. As he looked down at it, a blonde pile of hair and a rosy cheek were to be seen, resting on his palms, regularly breathing deeply. She's sleeping. Temari, with that tiny wrinkle in the corner of his eye, his wife. He wasn't sure if he was about to freak out because of all that incomprehensible time-traveling or fall into tear because he was so happy to see her. Was all real? All that struggle? He wanted to kiss her forehead when she woke up rather rapidly and straightened up immediately. Her face expression was rather puzzled but finally she burst out loudly:  
'What the hell were you thinking to yourself Nara?!' He cheeks got red and she grabbed him by his shoulders. Shikamaru was clueless and mostly terrified. Compared to the young Temari he has seen hours ago, this was a raging dragon. A slight feeling of regret overcame him fast.  
'I am sorry?' He mumbled.  
'You didn't bring my groceries you dumbass! How was I supposed to cook dinner!?' Suddenly she hugged him firmly and his head ached a bit more but he didn't care. She has been worried. 'Stupid old man! How clumsy must one be to get knocked out by watermelons?!' She laughed gently.  
'That wasn't all my fault…' He whispered but stopped as he felt hot tears on his back. 'Hey…' He gently put his arms around her.  
'Thanks God you woke up, you old idiot.' She sobbed for a moment but whipped away her tears fast and sat back down on the chair next to his bed.  
'How long have I been gone?' Shikamaru looked around finally realizing he was in the hospital.  
'Half a day. But the doctors couldn't tell when you'd wake up. The EEG showed intensive brain activity but no physical reactions. Like in some coma…'  
'I had a really long dream I guess…' He scratched his aching head and twisted his face. 'When can I go home?'  
'I don't know. I am going to get a doctor. Just don't move, you goat!' The blonde ran off with some teenage charm Shikamaru realized he had no longer perceived before the accident. The brunette sat down at the edge of his bed and looked at the ceiling. It was hard for him to believe that all those months he had lived in his fantasy world. All those deep conversations with his father. It was impossible they were all a product of his imagination, but on the other hand – he couldn't have ended up in some alternative reality just because of an accident, could he ?  
'I said don't move!' The blonde reentered the room and dashed towards him with a vicious face expression.  
'Hey, relax little lady.' He smiled at her.  
'Don't lady me..' She hissed and wanted to force him to lie down when he caught both her wrists and smiled lazily at her surprised face.  
'Calm down Temari. Why do you always have to make such a fuss about nothing?'  
'Nothing?!' She let go of him. 'Nothing…' She shook her head and probably would say something if the doctor wouldn't have had interrupted them.  
'So, mister Nara, I can see you are feeling better now?' The man with strands of gray hair spoke calmly.  
'Absolutely. Besides the headache I feel like a new man.' Shikamaru had to laugh, considering that he actually really felt like having undergone some kind of makeover.  
'I am glad to hear that, but we would like to have you for the night for observation.'  
'Is that really necessary?' Shikamaru looked at Temari. 'I really would want to go home with my wife.'  
'Well there is a slight danger that there might appear some complications but I can't force you.'  
'Then I'd like to go.' Shikamaru could see Temari boiling and dying to disagree but she kept quiet this time. 'I think we should talk.'  
Temari's eyes widened for a tenth of a second but Shikamaru spotted her uncertainty. He now knew, that he loved her madly and couldn't have made another choice than to marry her, but there were things in their marriage that needed to change. He wanted to have this talked through while still having the words of his father in mind.

They entered the dark corridor of their home and started taking off their shoes in silence.  
'Where is Shikadai?' Shikamaru felt uncertain again. Maybe it wasn't just a dream and his life was now different.  
'Upstairs. I told him to go to bed.' Temari's eyes were shimmering in a way Shikamaru was completely sure he hasn't seen before.  
'Good. Should we go to the kitchen? Would you like some tea?' The family father let his wife through the door and they headed towards the kitchen which enlighten with one flicking of the hand. The narrow room seemed weirdly unreal. Unusually messy for their standard. He looked around and was just about to ask when Temari started answering his unspoken question.  
'I was making diner when they called me. I didn't have the time to clean up. Sorry.' She was bustling around in her purple apron.  
'You don't have to be sorry.' The man leaned outside to glance into the dining room where the table was still set. She really left everything standing and rushed to look after him.  
'Listen, I know…' Suddenly she faced him and her eyes were even more sparkly, covered in a coat of tears.  
'You know?' Shika was looking rather socked at his wife.  
'I mean…I don't know. But I can only think to myself…' She turned away and clenched her fists. ' It is my fault, isn't it?'  
'Your…What exactly Temari?' Her husband has lost all of his confidence and grip of the situation. The blonde has knocked him for a loop.  
'The thing you wanted to tell me is..that you're having an affair…right?'  
'Excuse me?' Shikamaru wasn't sure if laughing would be appropriate in this situation. An affair was the last thing he would want. He had more woman-trouble than he could possibly cope already, why add another one on top of it.  
'If that's not it…Then…You simply stopped loving me.' She turned back towards him and looked at him with the bravest face expression she could fake. 'And I know this is all my fault…'  
'Temari…' He felt like grinning, seeing his wife struggling this much over some unreal problems.  
'Stop! I haven't finished talking.' She hissed. 'I know this is all my fault, because of the way I am. I know you've been miserable for a while now and instead of making you happy I only made it worse. Because…Because that's the way I am, ok? I am not good at that emotion-kind-of-thing… At first I tried to ignore it and hoped you'd get it together. Then I decided that maybe kicking your ass would help you find yourself…In the end that's all I ever did to you and somehow you loved me for the past 13 years.' She laughed nervously but a single tear ran down her cheek.' That didn't work out as planned as you were getting only worse…Being mean and grumpy. Tired of me and this family. I knew that Shikamaru.'  
Shika was more than speechless. The fragile creature standing in front of him, resembling only the shadow of his strong wife was speaking words of truth. How could have he believed that all of his inner storm stayed hidden from her? Wasn't he proven wrong by only reliving the past? She's been reading him like a book since forever. She might never been good at that emotion-kind-of-thing but she's been an amazing person-reader.  
'And I was getting pissed off by your behavior. You know I am not good at loosing and anytime anything doesn't go by my plan.' Another nervous giggle and her eyes pointed down. 'So I stared being mean, just because I was angry with you. You see what I meant by all of this being my fault? Instead of supporting you I got angry with you and laced into you. I have absolutely nothing to say to justify myself.'  
' Are you done?' Shikamaru's arms were itching to put them around her and hold her close fro so long until she would finally have realized that she meant the world to him.  
'Just one more thing.' One last gaze from that shining eyes and she bowed down low. 'Please don't leave me Shikamaru-san.' And his heart was officially broken by that devastating scene which was taking place in his unusually messy kitchen. ' I am begging you. Please don't leave me, even when you don't love me anymore.' Huge tears were dropping on the tiles. 'I am begging you, please stay. I can't get divorced from you. I can't be divorced. What a disgrace…I can't…can't without you Shikamaru-san. You are the only good thing that has happened to me before Shikadai. You two are the only family I have now. I can't…please….' The last part was more of a sobbing that an actually monologue. Shikamaru couldn't stop himself any longer and pressed her harshly against his chest. Although she wept for a moment longer finally her glassy eyes met his.  
'I am so sorry.'  
'Troublesome woman.' Shikamaru mumbled before kissing her forehead. 'You are such a big dumbass I can't comprehend how I missed that before.'  
'What?' She was looking puzzled.  
'How could you think I stopped loving you or am having an affair? Are you out of your mind, you silly goose?'  
'But…'  
'I am endlessly in love with you. I think I've subconsciously loved you pretty much from the start of your friendship. First I've worshiped you as a colleague, then as a friend, but in the end I faced the fact that is was never only that. Through that weird coma of mine, I came to the conclusion that even if I wanted I couldn't be with anyone else besides you. Not like I had much of a choice….' Shikamaru laughed bitter-sweetly.  
'You must have been blind not to have spotted how all this girls were looking at you over the years Nara. You had many choices..' She mumbled.  
'You are my choice. You were my choice and always will be. Is that clear now, Temari? Yeah, I was unhappy but looks like I've been a little sissy…' He snored recalling her words.  
'So, you're not leaving me.'  
'I am chained to you Nara no Temari. I am not moving anywhere.'  
'Thank you.' She snuggled her face up his chest.  
'Just two more things.'  
'What?' She was crawling her small fingers into the material on his back.  
'You could be a tiny bit nicer to me and I would love to have at least one afternoon for Shikamaru and family activities, without shopping, cleaning and mowing the lawn.'  
'I think I can do that.'  
'Second thing….'  
'I thought those were already two.' She looked up with innocent eyes and a little devilish smile that made him grin.  
'Second thing, Sabaku….Is it true that you were supposed to get engaged to some rich anbu guy?'  
'What?' She was surprised.  
'Yeah…just as I thought. Just…'  
'How could you know that?'  
'SO…is that true?'  
'Well he proposed to me, but I said no.'  
'Wow….why if you don't mind me asking?'  
'I already had my eyes on someone else. Someone smarted whom I was getting along way too good.' She giggled and again hid her face in his arms. He smiled gently. Getting older, in the end, doesn't change this much. Sometimes one just has to take a step back to appreciate what he already has…  
'Temari…How about….making Shikadai a little sister?'

FIN.


End file.
